Ahri: Belonging
by Shvick
Summary: Ahri is always seen as the hot sex machine that is to die for, but what if she doesn't want to be seen that way anymore? /Ahri x OC /rated M for a lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello :D, this is my second story. **

**This will be 100% canon with my 1st story.**

**This story doesn't have a beta reader, so there are probably mistakes :D**

**To the followers of my first story, no this doesn't mean I am dropping my 1st one. This is just something you can read in the lengthy waits between each chapter. Also see if you recognize any of the events that happen in the story ;)**

**This story's updating time will definitely vary as my 1st story take priority**

**There will be lemons..**

* * *

Ahri slowly struts down the stretching hallways of the institute, enjoying the attention of the passing male summoners gawking at her tight body. Occasionally she winks or blows a kiss to any of them that peaks her interest. She reaches the summoning platforms and steps onto the blue coloured one. Ahri glances at her teammates: Rumble, Elise, Ashe and Zyra. Ahri tilts her head back and lets the ominous blue light circle around her, whisking her away.

Once she opens her eyes she is back in the all familiar Summoners Rift. Ahri buys her items and calmly walks to her lane, her hips swaying.

Ahri bounces her orb between her tails as she waits for her minions to arrive, getting impatient she moves forward to check who her opponent will be. In the distance Ahri spots lux in her gleaming Demancian armour inspecting her wand, behind her a wave of blue cloaked minions slowly approaches. Flicking her orb up to her hand using one of her tails, Ahri readies herself for battle.

As time passes on Ahri slowly begins to build a lead over Lux, killing minions while sending her orb straight at Lux if she came anywhere close. Ahri continues to kill the mindless purple minions before seeing an opening.

She springs into action, using her fox like agility to reach Lux. Lux retaliates by shooting a fluorescent light binding straight toward Ahri. Ahri narrowly dodges the ball of light using her spirit rush; she then blows a kiss toward Lux, hitting her squarely. Ahri brings out her three flaming blue foxfires and sends out her orb straight into Lux, the orb then returns, colliding with the back of Lux's head. As Ahri catches her softly glowing orb, Lux's body falls to the ground. Satisfied with her effort she continues to kill the minions with a slight smile.

The game finishes with her team's victory. The same blue light swallows all the champions, returning them to the institute. As the teams congratulate each other, Ahri's fox ears pick up Lux's voice.

"Why is Ahri even here? I bet she had to sleep with all the grand summoners here to become a champion." Lux says to Ashe, unknowingly being heard by Ahri.

Ahri's expression changes, in her entire time in the league, she never knew that people disliked her. The affection of the summoners smothered out the real feelings the other champions had for her. A hint of sadness begins to crawl across her face, her tails drooping slightly.

"Who cares about that blonde bitch anyway? Just because I beat her." Ahri thinks to herself, trying to cheer herself up.

Once she corrects her feelings she exits the room with a confident smile. Waiting outside is a group of summoners all completely devoted to trying to get Ahri's attention, not that she cares.

"Hi Ahri! That was a great match!" One of them exclaims.

"Of course it was" Ahri replies as she walks up the marble staircase, some of the summoners behind her try to take a guilty peek under her skirt as Ahri walked, but Ahri blocks the view with her tails, innocently teasing them.

At the top of the marble stairs is the giant wooden doors to the dining hall. Ahri slowly pushes the doors open, the sounds of the dining hall spill out, the ornate room, gently lit by giant crystal chandeliers.

Ahri slowly struts to a table sits by herself, as usual. Once summoners notice her sitting down, they crowd around her. Ahri expectantly glances over to the summoners around her, with all the food that they offer her; there is no need for her to eat the food that the dining hall prepares. One summoner shoves his way toward Ahri.

"Ahri! Please try these cookies I baked for you!" He cries out, holding out a plain cookie in the palm of his hand.

"That's so sweet, thank you" Ahri says in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

Ahri gently picks up the cookie with her slender hand and takes a small bite, giving him a wink while doing so.

* * *

Once the orange rays of sunset arrive, Ahri strolls toward the summoner's seating area, looking for a target. Looking to her left, Ahri spots one summoner sitting down, his face flushed red from the alcohol he drank.

"Hello handsome" Ahri says as she sits down next to him. "I haven't seen you around before"

The drunken summoner laughs before replying "Yeah, I am one of the new summoners here."

His eyes look across, blatantly staring at Ahri's body.

"You must be Ahri" the summoner says "I've heard about you."

"Oh really?" Ahri says in a sultry voice as she moves in closer to him. "What kind of things?"

"Well, I have heard that you are fairly 'skilled'" He replies, the stench of alcohol escaping his lips.

"They are right about that" Ahri says lifting his chin, moving her face closer; their lips almost touching. "How about I give you a demonstration?"

The pair walks out of the lounge, the drunken summoner leaning on Ahri.

Unknown to them however are several summoners and champions watch them leave, most of them shaking their heads or rolling their eyes.

* * *

Ahri yawns as she wakes up to the glowing morning rays of sunrise. Although she wore a grin on her face, inside, She felt dissatisfied, her mind going through what the other champions have said about her, then what the summoner sleeping next to her said last night.

"Why are you still so tight, even after fucking so many guys?" was what made the most impact on Ahri.

A sudden yawn next to her disrupts her thoughts. Ahri, yelps as the summoner suddenly gets up.

"Are you alright?" the summoner asks, seeing the hint sadness in Ahri's eyes.

"Yes, I am alright" Ahri says after a pause.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri sits alone, at the base of an oak tree, her tails inactive and her head within her arms. Ahri never noticed what her partners would say as she wouldn't care.

"I… I'm not a slut" Ahri says to herself quietly "I do it to take essence."

Ahri looks up slightly, summoners walk past, their chatter and smiles slowly begin the die down as they leave her behind. A small amount of jealousy spikes within Ahri, she pulls her knees closer to herself and curls in her snow white tails.

"Having a friend must be nice." Ahri whispers.

Ahri ponders back through her life in the league, she had never befriended any of the other champions in the institute nor has she even bothered to talk to any summoner without sleeping with them the night after.

The last time she had taken essence from a male was before she joined the institute, yet she still sleeps with all these men.

Her eyes begin to water, as she looks back at her actions, her confidence melting away.

As she sits there, droplets of rain begin to fall, some falling onto Ahri's fox ears. Ahri sighs and lifts herself up. Ahri walks along the outside of the institute, avoiding the downpour. Once she reaches the giant marble stairs that lead to the entrance of the institute.

She rushes through the open doors of the institute not watching where she is heading; suddenly she knocks into someone. They both fall backward with a yelp.

Ahri, looks up, staring back at her is a young black haired summoner, a bronze trim lining his purple robe.

"Sorry!" The summoner says with guilt before he helps Ahri up. "Please forgive me."

"No, no, it was my fault." Ahri says, still with a grey mood

The summoner looks down at the floor shyly, and then looks back up at her. Ahri smirks slightly, she knows these kinds of guys, and to her it is especially fun flirting with and innocent shy guy.

"Um, could you tell me where the summoning room is?" He asks "I am new here and I don't know my way around here."

"Alright" Ahri says with a giggle "Follow me please."

Ahri, distracted from her thoughts before, turns around, her tails gently wrap around his arm, pulling him along.

* * *

"You haven't told me your name yet." Ahri says as they walk, the rain still falling outside. "I am Ahri by the way, but you probably already know that."

"Oh sorry, my name is Vatra" He says suddenly. "And I do know you, I summon you all the time."

"Really now?" Ahri asks

"Yeah, you are my most used champion" Vatra says with embarrassment

"Oh, well I am honoured." Ahri says with a smile.

* * *

The pair takes a turn and stroll down the marble stairs, passing a woman in a purple dress and a large purple top hat, shouldering a long rifle. Vatra's eyes lit up.

"Hello, are you Caitlyn, sheriff of Piltover?" Vatra asks in a happy tone.

Caitlyn smiles

"Why yes I am, how may I be of service to you?" Caitlyn asks in her signature accent

"C…Could I have your autograph?" He asks as he brings out a small book and a pen.

"Sure, are you new here?" Caitlyn asks as she signs an empty page of the hardback book.

"Y…yeah" He replies embarrassingly

Ahri stands there with a frown.

"Why hasn't he asked for my autograph even though I am his most used champion?" Ahri thinks to herself

"All done, good luck summoner" Caitlyn says as she returns to book and pen and walks up the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Ahri asks in a huffed voice, hands on her hips, the red tassel on her dress shaking about.

"Yes"

* * *

"So um, what is it like being a champion here?" Vatra asks, keeping the conversation going.

"Well, I really do like the luxuries that come with being a champion." Ahri casually says as she examines her pale outstretched arm. "But it does become overwhelming sometimes."

"Really?" Vatra asks with curiosity.

For most of his life he optimised the league, it being the one placed he wanted to reach.

"Yes, it is." Ahri replies. "Lots of things are expected from all the champions here, it can get tiring"

"I see." Vatra says, suddenly becoming shy again.

The conversation between them stays quiet for the rest of the walk, eventually reaching an ornate door; next to it is a golden plaque with the words "Summoning Room" inscribed into it.

"Here we are." Ahri says in a slightly cheery voice. "By the way, why haven't you asked for my autograph yet?"

"With all the other summoners fawning over you, it must be like what you said, tiring for you to constantly deal with your fans.I decided not to, besides, getting to talk to you is much better than an autograph." Vatra replies scratching his head.

"Oh I see." Ahri says, still slightly disappointed in being trumped by the sheriff.

"Anyway, thank you for leading me here, hopefully I will see you again soon" Vatra says with a bow.

"No problem." Ahri says before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you around."

Vatra stands there awestruck as Ahri walks off, her happy mood slowly fading away again.

* * *

In the darkness of her room Ahri crawls into her bed, this time without a man. Ahri pulls the soft warm doona up to her neck and stares at the dark ceiling. Tears begin to well in her eyes, falling down to her pillow.

"Does everyone hate me or think I am a slut?" Ahri asks herself as more tears roll down her face.

Ahri rolls onto her left shoulder and pulls the doona even closer to her. She then thinks of her time with Vatra, he is a funny person; he is not like any other summoner that Ahri has ever met before.

Eventually the darkness and her fatigue take a toll on her and Ahri falls asleep, her facial expression less sad than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, this chapter is a bit late sorry, any who, I would like to know if you guys want one or multiple lemons in this one, please tell me in reviews**

Ahri stretches her arms as she walks through the dark corridor leading to the Colosseum, her tails also extending. Once of them accidentally knocks into Vayne.

"Hey, watch it." Vayne threatens

Ahri immediately coils her fluffy white tails back to herself.

"Sorry." Ahri apologetically says as the champions reach the exit of the tunnel.

Ahri shades her eyes with one of her tails as they file out into the open sunlight. Sitting in the seats surrounding the Colosseum are several summoners their skill levels ranging from novices to grand masters. In the centre of the circular training ground is a grand master summoner, his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the colosseum!" He shouts with pride. "As usual we have opened the colosseum for your personal use, I would recommend that you train as much as you can here, as this is the only place besides the arenas where death is reversible. After twenty four hours, this place will be closed."

Ahri walks over to where the ranged champions train with a discontent expression. As a requirement to stay in the league every champion must meet several requirements, which can only be maintained by training. Ahri finds that training is a waste of time however.

As usual they form a circle, making a smaller makeshift arena. Ziggs and Tristana enter the circle, ready to battle.

* * *

After Twitch and Kog'maw finish their fight and reappear at the summoning platform in the centre of the arena, Graves speaks up.

"So who wants to go in the middle next? He asks

No one says a word; Ahri looks around the circle of faces. She might as well get her training over with.

"I will" she says confidently.

Ahri slowly struts to the centre, all eyes on her.

"Anyone care to challenge me?" Asks Ahri in a playful way

She is replied with silence

"No? Okay then"

Ahri lifts up her finger and points at Ezreal. An ideal target for Ahri, she beats him in mobility and also will be able to kill him quickly.

"Fight me"

Ezreal reluctantly walks toward Ahri, the blue gem on his gauntlet emitting a luminous blue light, slightly pulsing.

Ahri lifts up her orb and straightens out her tails, after this fight is over she can spend the rest of her day relaxing.

Suddenly Ezreal rushes toward Ahri, She fires her orb in his direction, forcing him to jump out of the way. Ezreal counter attacks by firing mystic shots at Ahri, staying out of Ahri's range. Ahri continues to keep dodging Ezreal's mystic shots frustratingly. While dodging, Ahri spots an opening for her to attack.

Ahri spirit rushes forward and blows a kiss at Ezreal, the floating heart hitting him. Ahri continuously fires her spells into Ezreal's body. Suddenly Ezreal forms a brilliant translucent blue bow on his gauntlet, yellow arcane power forms around the bow and shoots forward.

His true shot barrage collides with Ahri's stomach, the sheer force forcing her tumbling backward. She coughs warm blood onto the dry dirt of the arena. They both lift up their injured bodies, ready for another round. Ezreal runs toward her again, Ahri shoots her orb at Ezreal, expecting him to dive to the ground, however he disappears.

Before Ahri realises what happened, Ezreal shoots multiple mystic shots and essence fluxes at her back. Ahri spirit rushes away, avoiding most of the damage. Ahri pants in pain as the dust cloud dissipates, suddenly Ezreal's body jumps out of the cloud. Ahri blows another kiss at Ezreal in hope that she can stop his attack, Ezreal once again teleports behind her again. Ahri slams her tail against Ezreal's neck; he falls to the ground with a thud. Ahri stamps her foot on Ezreal's chest, holding the orb close to Ezreal's dusty face, the blue essence glows brighter, the heat starting to burn at his skin.

Immediately once Ahri bent her abdomen slightly, her blood gushes into her mouth again, unable to breathe, Ahri coughs out more and more of her red blood, some of it spilling on Ezreal. He pushes her foot off him and rolls backward. He charges another true shot barrage; golden stings of arcane power merge together into a projectile. When fully charged he fires it into Ahri's defenseless body. She feels a large spike of pain before everything goes dark.

Ahri opens her eyes to a familiar darkness, blue streams of light swirl around Ahri's battered body, ominous aura healing her wounds, the deep gashes and cuts slowly closing up, leaving behind her pale, untouched skin. Soon the darkness fades away and the coliseum reappears.

Within the crowd of champions congratulating Ezreal she quickly catches Lux's looking at her disapproval before she turns away. Instead of walking back to the circle, Ahri heads to the exit, she passes the mob of cheering champions. Besides the glares of some of the female champions, they don't acknowledge her. Their ruckus slowly dies down as Ahri walks back through the dark tunnel.

Ahri lies back on the park bench, her attitude sombre.

"No one here likes me for who I am." Ahri thinks to herself, her fox ears drooped

Ahri, pulls her knees up to her chest, and lowers her head slightly, hiding the warm tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Is this what it is like to be a human?" Ahri asks herself

"Are you alright?" Asks a familiar voice

Wiping her tears Ahri looks up, standing in front of her is Vatra, with concern on his face.

"I saw what happened before." He says quietly before sitting down next to her. "I never knew they were like that."

Ahri sniffs and wipes away another tear.

"It was not as great as I hoped when I became a human" Ahri mumbles "The only reason people hang around me is because of my body"

Vatra looks over to her, pity in his eyes.

"I feel really sorry about that Ahri. But, but I could be your friend… I don't hate you, and you seem like a nice person." Vatra says quietly

"Really?" Ahri asks with a hint of happiness

"Yeah" He says with more conviction

Ahri pulls Vatra into a hug, her warm breath gently blowing against his neck, arousing him.

"Thank you" Ahri says in a quiet manner, almost seductive

"Um Ahri, friends don't do that…" Vatra says awkwardly


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again :) sorry about the late-ish update, I had a bit of writer's block when writing this chapter.**

**Anyway, I have decided that this story with take more of a humorous approach rather than a serious one like my other story, also expect a lot of cock blocks during this story ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**"Multiple lemon plz"**

**Your wish is my command ;)**

* * *

The gentle rays shine down upon the institute as Vatra and Ahri stumble through the thick forest surrounding the institute, exotic birds flying high above them chirp in a beautiful melody. Vatra sighs as Ahri dances around the calm swaying bushes, jumping over fallen oak tree. Noticing that she is leaving behind Vatra, Ahri skips over to a flat grey rock, using it as a seat, her happiness clearly evident.

"So, why are we here?" Ahri asks, beaming with excitement.

"Head summoner Otis had given me a test in order for me to prove myself."

"Ooh, sounds exciting." Ahri replies, intoxicated in the cheerful atmosphere.

"Not really, all I need to do is find a special flower. It is the main ingredient of an 'Oracle's Elixir'"

"Oh, at least it isn't something like cleaning the floors of the institute."

"I guess." Vatra says with a little disappointment

As they hop through the beautiful sunlit forest, they lay their eyes on a pink flower, the bright colour out of place from the rest of the forest.

"That's it." Vatra says as he runs over to the flower. Vatra reaches out his hand ready to pick up the flower, but suddenly the flower moves away.

"What the…" Vatra exclaims in surprise

The flower moves through the tall green grass in a comical way, the pink petals flapping about. Vatra chases after the flower, Ahri close behind.

"Don't worry, I can catch it." Ahri says with confidence.

Ahri spirit rushes multiple times before catching up, the flower suddenly makes a turn, throwing Ahri off its trail. Vatra tries to cut in front of the flower, jumping over jagged stones and lush flora. He makes a futile swipe at the flower, missing, and then pursuing it. Vatra begins to slow down after the constant running.

In an explosive show of blue essence Ahri bursts out from behind a bush, as she tries to grab the flower, her leg collides with something furry, knocking it into a clearing. Vatra and Ahri both look at the flower in disbelief.

A furry dark boar creature is slumped on dirt of the forest clearing, dazed from Ahri's attack. Growing on its back is the pink flower. Once standing on its four legs, it makes another dash to escape. They both try to pursue the boar, tripping over each other. The pink petals of the flower disappearing.

"Sorry." Ahri apologises

"Don't worry about it." Vatra laughs, helping her up. "Just having you here makes this task much better."

Ahri looks back with a smile.

"Having a friend really is nice." Ahri thinks to herself positively.

"Come on." Vatra says, disturbing her. "Let's try catching it again."

* * *

Ahri and Vatra creep up to a small pond, crystal clear water splashes about as the pond fish dance about under the lily pads.

At the edge of the pool is another boar, also with a pink flower growing on its back.

"On the count of three." Vatra whispers.

Ahri nods

"One… two… three!" Vatra shouts as they both come charging out of the bush.

The boar jumps out of the way, propelling itself away with its hind legs.

"After it!" Vatra shouts as He and Ahri scramble to their feet.

Ahri spirit rushes ahead of the boar and cuts off its path. Panicking, the boar tries to turn around, only to be captured by Vatra. With Vatra holding the struggling animal, Ahri carefully plucks the delicate flower from its back. Vatra then lets the boar run off.

"Good job." Vatra praises Ahri as he receives the pink flower.

Vatra looks down at the flower, then up at Ahri, after a few moments he reaches over to Ahri and tucks the flower behind her ear.

"It will look better on you than in my pocket." Vatra says before he steps back smiling.

Ahri also smiles, giving a small twirl.

"Let's head back." Vatra says

Ahri nods, walking alongside him.

* * *

They soon reach Otis' office; the carefully carved door proudly displaying his name is gold letters. Vatra then turns to Ahri, gently taking the flower from behind her ear, his fingers tickling Ahri.

"Oh, sorry." Vatra says embarrassed.

Vatra gently knocks on the door, promptly knocking louder two more times. After a short moment Otis opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon summoner Otis." Vatra says as he bows. "I have retrieved the flower that you have tasked me to bring."

Otis looks at the delicate pink flower in his hand, his gaze flicks up at Ahri then back at the flower again.

"What was the task that I had set you young summoner?" Otis asks with a smirk

"To retrieve this flower which is used in the creation of an 'Oracle's Elixir' sir" Vatra replies quizzically.

"That is correct; now, did I say what colour the flower is or what the flower looks like?"

The colour on Vatra's face drains.

"I am sorry to tell you young summoner, but that is the wrong flower."

Vatra falls to his knees, shattered. Otis laughs, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry though; I will give you an extra day to complete this task, not to mention the flower that you brought back is incredibly hard to procure, sadly we have no use for that flower."

"Thank you sir" Vatra replies still shattered about his failure.

Otis closes his door, leaving Ahri with the now disheartened Vatra.

"Bad luck, but at least you have a second chance?" Ahri comforts

"Guess I am going back to the forest again" Vatra says glumly.

* * *

Ahri falls backward onto her bed, relaxing her tired body and her overactive mind, today was great. She smiles, holding up the delicate pink flower, the soft petals glistening slightly under the moon light. Ahri feels a strange sensation within her heart, whenever she thinks back of her day with Vatra.

"What is this feeling?" Ahri asks herself

Ignoring it, she puts the flower down on her bedside table and heads to her bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, my ideas pool for this story had bean to run dry, while I had a ton of inspiration in my other story. anyway here is the next chapter :D**

**Dat 3 minute rabodons though**

* * *

**"Hey, just a general comment about your sentence structure. Instead of saying "Ahri spirit rushes to catch the flower and hands it to the man," it's more effective to use past tense "Ahri spirit rushed to catch the flower and handed it to the man"**

**Ah sorry, it has become an unbreakable habit for me, using resent tense in my stories feels really natural for me, while using past tense feels awkward. I will try writing in past tense in my next story**

* * *

Vatra walks out of the summoning room disappointed, his match had resulted in his crushing defeat. He looks up to see Ahri sitting on a sofa waiting for him, her fluffy snow white tails playfully bouncing her orb around. Vatra sits down next to her with a huff.

"It was my fault that we lost today." He says grimly

"Aww don't be like that." Ahri says in her cutest most innocent voice.

Vatra looks up at Ahri dead in the eye.

"I allowed my opponent to buy a 'Rabodon's Deathcap' by three and a half minutes, I accidently let the other team steal the kill on the dragon and I failed to protect the inhibitor and the nexus from Soraka who was the only champion still alive on the other team."

Ahri looks back at Vatra with both disbelief and surprise.

"Well, um… You have just a tiny bit more experience now?" Ahri says trying to comfort him.

Vatra, buries his face in his hands, hiding a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks Ahri, you are a great friend."

Ahri grins, reaching over to him and gently hugging him, this time not with lust in mind, but with compassion and friendship.

"Thank you" Ahri says into his ear. "I am happy to have become your friend."

Normally Vatra would be the one to break the hug, but this time he stays, his face still in his palms.

"Anyway," Vatra suddenly says as he pulls his hands away. "this time we should go somewhere you want to go to."

Ahri crosses her legs, pondering where to go.

"How about… hmm… how about we head over to Demancia for a few days?" Ahri asks. "I need to buy some new clothes; I can buy you some new ones too!" Ahri says excitingly.

Vatra shifts his weight on the couch.

"Yeah sure, I'll need to get permission from the head summoners but yeah, I am fine with that."

In the corner of his eye, he spots Lux and other female champions gossiping and glancing at Ahri, some of them even pointing at her or laughing. Vatra frowns slightly, fixated on their ring leader lux. His uneasiness is noticed by Ahri.

"Is something wrong?" Ahri asks, still unaware of the other champions."

"No no, everything is fine, I was just thinking about my loss, that's all."

"Come on," Ahri says in a funny tone. "You will always have next time."

Vatra's eyes quickly dart behind Ahri, the groups of champions now gone.

"How about we go and ask for permission to leave for Demancia now?" He asks

Ahri nods eagerly.

* * *

*The friends walk through the elongated ornate hallways of the institute; they occasionally pass several champions and summoners some of them looking at Ahri as they pass by. Ahri then feels her self-conscience take over, her tails wrap around her waist, keeping herself as small as possible.

"What are they thinking about me?" She asks herself.

Ahri slowly begins to lag behind. Vatra soon notices and waits for her.

"Come on, we are nearly there."

Minute later they reach the head summoners' room, next to the intricately carved door is a bronze doorbell, Vatra reaches for the button but Ahri presses the button with one of her tails before he does. Vatra chuckles slightly.

One summoner soon opens the door, his tall build towering over him, his purple robe lined with a trim of light blue Ionian silk and small cuts of diamonds, his face shaded by the hood.

"Hello young one." He says in his deep voice

He allows Vatra to pass through, then looking at Ahri.

"Is she accompanying you young one?" He asks

"Yes."

"Interesting…" He says as he allows Ahri to pass, "Just walk straight ahead."

Vatra thanks the summoner as they walk to the next door. Vatra slowly raises his left hand and grasps the cold brass door knob. He slowly turns the door knob open and walks inside along with Ahri. Inside is an expensive suite of maroon sofas and mahogany tables. On the seats sat several head summoners, the light from the lamp illuminating their faces slightly. The summoner in the centre notices Vatra and Ahri walking up to them.

"Welcome young summoner and champion." He welcomes in his aging voice with open arms.

Vatra bows.

"What has brought you here?" A female head summoner asks

"I was wondering if Ahri and I could have permission to travel to Demancia for two or three days." Vatra asks with fortitude.

"That could be a problem." The female head summoner replies grimly. "If you were to go by yourself then that is fine, but having a champion leave for three days suddenly is not acceptable..."

The old head summoner seated in the centre puts his arm out in front of his fellow summoner.

"I would allow it," He says in a cheerful voice. "But I feel that you are not trying hard enough to earn this trip… Unless you can prove to me that you deserve it."

Vatra gets on his knees.

"What must I do?" He asks

"In your next match I would like you to win."

"Sounds easy enough" Ahri thinks to herself

"But… You must finish the game within ten minutes and without buying a single item from the store."

Vatra and Ahri stare at the summoner with their jaws dropped.

"Sir, don't you think that is a little unfair?" The female summoner asks

He tilts his head thinking.

"Yes, you are quite right head summoner Lillihya, the stakes are not high enough!" The head summoner exclaims.

"No, head summoner Zalith, I meant that…"

"If you manage to do this feat, you will also be promoted! But if you fail…" Head summoner Zalith interrupts, a slick smile widens on his hidden face as he talks. "Consider yourself kicked out of the institute. Do you accept this offer?"

Ahri looks in disbelief.

"There is no way he could…"

"I'll do it."

* * *

When Ahri and Vatra leave, head summoner Lillihya looks at head summoner Zalith with a stern face, he looks back at her chuckling.

"What? I didn't actually expect him to accept the preposterous deal! Besides, you know how much I love making wagers."

Head summoner Lillihya sighs and puts her palm to her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, sorry about the really late update, my cold still hasn't gone, but it should be in a few more days.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Ahri exclaims as she and Vatra walk down the hallways

"I think I can do it…" He says thoughtfully, "besides, if I do meet the bet then we both get a free vacation to Demacia."

"If?" Ahri questions

Vatra stays quiet for a while before finally speaking up.

"Well, what's done is done. Even if I get kicked out, I will still try to be friends with you anyway Ahri." He says solemnly.

Ahri blushes slightly before looking up at him again with a slightly irritated face.

"I'll be fine."

They slowly walk to Ahri's room, turning down the ambient softly lit corridor Vatra stops in slight surprise at the small group of summoners outside her door, they turn their gaze to Vatra, jealousy in their eyes, all of them marking him as an enemy. He cringes slightly under the stare of the summoners. Ahri's face stays unchanged.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Ahri replies quietly, slightly disappointed.

Vatra turns around and walks back.

"Sorry boys, I won't be playing with you all tonight." Ahri nonchalantly says as she closes the door behind her.

Once to sound of the door shutting finishes she is greeted by silence. Leaving her time to ponder about what might happen tomorrow. She sighs as she walks into her bathroom, gently sliding her silk dress down her smooth body, eventually leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor. Her hips sway as she walks into her shower, turning on the hot water.

As the heat splashes against her pale face, invigorating her tired aching muscles.

"What will happen is he leaves?" Ahri asks herself pessimistically.

"Will I be alone again?"

Soon, not only warm water flows down her face but also her bitter tears, the thought of her being alone again without someone like Vatra to be with her makes her sob slightly, barely audible from the shower water. Eventually she steps out of the shower, her soaked tails barely moving. She uses her white towel to dry her soaked black hair and her tears.

"I… I don't want to lose my only friend."

Ahri then plops herself face down on her fluffy bed, her body sinking into the soft mattress. Eventually her fatigue forces her to close hey golden eyes and sleep.

* * *

Ahri hurries after Vatra as he turns the corner, her tails flailing about as she reaches out her arm to grab his shoulder.

"Please… Don't do it… I don't want to lose you." Ahri sobs as she holds Vatra around the shoulders.

"Don't be like that," Vatra comforts. "You are just over reacting, besides we get a free vacation if I do it."

He then turns around and grabs hold of Ahri's shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

"Alright look, whatever happens, I will not leave you, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did." He says with confidence.

Unknown to Vatra, Ahri bushes a rosy pink, hugging him tighter.

"I need to get going." He says plainly "The game is about to start."

* * *

Vatra calmly walks into the summoning room, the room barely lit by the ominous blue and purple balls of glowing energy. He soon takes his place in front of one of the blue lights, holding out his palm.

Small tendrils of blue magic flicks out from the glowing ball of light, tugging and pressing against the fibres of his hand, the magic slowly phases through the rough skin of Vatra's hand, making his hand glow. The blue animal-like tendrils then touch Vatra's nerves. A small electric shock buzzes up his arm, Vatra flinches, still not used to the feeling of matching arcane wavelengths. Soon a link of blue arcane power is formed between Vatra's right hand and the ball of light. He does the same with his other hand.

Soon, fuzzy images of all the champions appear within the blue ball, manipulating the image with his hands, he hovers over the image of Malzahar. He then selects him, the image changing to a shade of grey.

* * *

Ahri looks up at the giant ball of arcane energy hovering over a platform in the centre of the room, inside of the ball of energy is an image of summoners rift, floating around the circular room is other smaller balls of energy, all of them displaying portraits of champions with summoner names at the bottom, Ahri spots the ball which displays Malzahar and Vatra's name. She sits down on the wooden ledge and silently wishes them luck. Summoners begin to sit within proximity of her, not that she cares.

* * *

Ahri watches as Malzahar endlessly kills the purple minions, constantly attacking the stone towers in his path.

"What is this?" Malzahar exclaims as he endlessly continues to attack the tower.

Slowly, despite many ganks from every single member of the team, Malzahar destroys all of the towers leading up to the inhibitor, a thin beam of light shoots up into the foggy sky from the purple crystal embedded on the inhibitor. Behind him, Hecarim and Xereth close in.

"Hey! Summoner what the hell are you doing!" He shouts as he continues to attack the inhibitor despite being ganked.

Just as Malzahar's final attack destroys the inhibitor, Hecarim's blade slices through him, finishing him off.

* * *

Soon the purple team's nexus explodes when the blue team decides to group up and try to finish the game. They finish the game with four seconds to ten minutes.

* * *

Ahri falls back on her bed, the white mattress and doona supporting her pale lithe body. Her tails curl inward as she rolls to her side. Strange feelings swell inside her heart when she thinks of Vatra winning the bet and all the things he had said before.

"What's this feeling?" Ahri asks herself; her face slightly blushed "It feels familiar but..."

Despite not knowing this feeling, she recognises another feeling deep inside her, in her animalistic side.

Lustful thoughts seep into her head about Vatra.

"Whatever this feeling is, I want him in my bed." She says to herself quietly.

Ahri forgets about her image to the rest of Valoran, undoing her efforts to redeem herself from a whore. Her fox side wanted release.


End file.
